Wish I Had Moved
by Pencilwalla
Summary: Spinoff from Winter Sapphire's Life Can Be Captured In A Snapshot Or Two 001: I Dare You To Move. Read that first. It would be the perfect lovehate relationship, if only they could figure out who was doing the loving and who was doing the hating. KK.
1. Pounce

**Note: Spin-off from Winter Sapphire's I Dare You to Move, from Life Can Be Captured in a Snapshot or Two. **_**Um...read that first**_**. Then come back and read this. 'Cuz hers is better. Mine is just the result of evil plot bunnies. **

_Wish I Had Moved_

_Part I_

The...thing...that had been going on between Kaoru Kamiya and Kenshin Himura was the stuff of Watseka High School legend.

No one was sure of the details, but the basic facts of this demented relationship were common knowledge. Kaoru hated Kenshin. A lot. The cause was unknown, and the specific incident that had sparked this loathing was lost to history, but it was simple math that Kaoru plus Kenshin equaled utter chaos. These sorts of love/hate relations were semi-normal. It was Kenshin that made this one special.

All anyone really knew was that at some point Kenshin had heard Kaoru comment that she was glad she'd never "had that idiot's voice inflicted upon her." For some reason, he'd taken this as a challenge, and so he never, ever spoke in from of Kaoru. It was easy; they weren't in the same grade and only had one class, Gym, together. Since the teacher always broke them up by gender in Gym and never really taught in Health, Kenshin had successfully avoided ever talking in front of Kaoru.

She either didn't notice or didn't care (probably the latter). Everyone was sure that she was secretly in love with him. It was only a matter of time, girls whispered in the locker rooms behind her back, until she confessed her attraction and was horribly rejected. What guy would like a girl who professed a deep and profound hatred of him? None, especially not Kenshin Himura, who was the most, sought after guy in school. Even though he didn't date, and actually possessed a brain.

It was war, and until the supposedly inevitable confession, it would always be that way.

Little did the students know that yesterday afternoon, the unraveling had begun with a kiss...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru picked mindlessly at her chocolate pudding. This was unusual for a self-proclaimed chocolate addict, and the ever-perceptive Misao picked up on it immediately.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?" She asked, leaning forward disconcertingly. She poked the listless girl in the shoulder. "Come on! Talk to me!"

"It's just...something weird happened yesterday after practice." She admitted. She hadn't slept well last night, the dark circles under her eyes making her look even more raccoon-like than usual. Brushing her irritating bangs out of her eyes, she sighed sadly, and pushed her pudding away.

Megumi arrived, looking slightly off-kilter. The normally composed girl threw Kaoru a shrewd look and gave Misao a look. This look communicated its worries at once; Misao climbing over the table awkwardly and plopped down next to her friend. Megumi sat down across form them and daintily ate her disgusting school lunch. Poking at her mystery meat, she spoke in a voice that betrayed no emotion.

"There are weird rumors going around about you and Kenshin again. Should I blackmail Yumi into shutting up for you, or will you attack her in your usual, loud fashion?"

"Rumors?" Parroted Kaoru. "Um...I'll deal with it." Her voice held no enthusiasm. Tossing her lunch into the nearest trash can, she laid her head down on the table with a thump. The other two girls exchanged more loaded looks. Misao's nose twitched like a weasel's as it did when she was thinking of something outrageous. Megumi gave a low, humorless fox laugh.

"They're saying you and Kenshin have been dating secretly since...forever." Megumi supplied.

"We're not." Kaoru said numbly. Her mind was still caught in yesterday's incident, from which she could make no sense.

'_Kenshin kissed me. He backed me into a wall and dared me to move and obviously I couldn't because I was a little scared and I didn't want him to know I was scared and then he leaned over and kissed me and normally I'd just plot his demise but I kind of liked it...no I didn't...maybe a little...I'm really confused...maybe it's just a bet...yeah, that makes sense, it means nothing, forget it and move on, Kaoru...' _

"You won't tell anyone?" She asked quietly. Her friends did occaisionally have big mouths, and had been known to interfere needlessly in her love life. The two must have realized how messed up she was feeling, because they nodded solemnly without any snide comments.

"I...I was in the freshman hallway. Practice had just finished when Kenshin suddenly comes up behind me in the hall. I ducked into one of those tiny side halls to...to hide from him, I guess. Anyways, he followed, and then we were staring at each other and he actually talked to me...and then he backed me right into the wall and...And hekissedme." The last few words fell out in a rush. The effect was immediate: Misao dropped her sandwich and Megumi broke a nail against the table in her shock. Thy stared silently at her for a few moments before speaking.

"He kissed you?" They asked simultaneously. This went against the accepted theory of Kaoru being in love with Kenshin. Privately, the two friends were sure their tomboy raccoon only hated Kenshin because he was out of her reach. But Kenshin had just effectively killed that theory.

"Did anyone else see?" Misao asked. "It would explain all the rumors."

"No, I don't think so." Kaoru said, feeling a little better now that she could talk about it. "You'd think, if he was trying to win a dare, he'd want witnesses."

"True." Megumi said. "Otherwise no one would believe him. Someone probably saw you, and talked to someone who saw Kenshin, and since you at least would have been all blushing and modest it would be an easy assumption to make."

"How was it?" Misao did the leaning in thing again, eagerly awaiting details.

"How was what?" Kaoru asked. Then it clicked. Her face reddened considerably. "Oh, that...um...it was okay."

'_No way am I admitting to Misao that it was pleasant...because it was not pleasant, this is Kenshin Himura we're talking about!'_

"Okay? Give me some details, Kaoru!" Misao shrieked. "You always hold back on me!"

People looked over curiously at them. Kaoru yanked hard on the shorter girl's braid, knowing it would distract her from the topic at hand. Megumi smirked knowingly as Misao launched into a tirade on how people with long braids and short statures were direly discriminated against.

The fox laughed inwardly; she'd worm the details from Kaoru later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English Class

Post-lunch Depression

Dear Journal,

Writing about your problems is supposed to help you deal with them. "Supposed to" be the operative phrase, of course. Still, it might help, so on that off-chance I'm going to share with you the details of Kenshin's little...well, you could call it harassment. Yes, Kenshin harassed me. I should press charges.

Anyway...um. What to say? He actually talked to me-I'd never heard his voice before. It nothing like I'd imagined...not that I've ever even thought about Kenshin's voice. Right. Besides, he only said eight words. And he dared me to move- those were his exact words. "I dare you to move." So obviously I had to salvage my pride and stay, and anyway it was scary. Stupid pride. Idiot red-headed asses who go around kissing people, all sweet and gentle, like we're not enemies. He's just trying to mess with my head, I just know it. There is no other explanation.

It's funny. I've seen how he treats people he doesn't like. He's cold and harsh and mean to them. I would have expected him to a lot more...forward...than he was. It was a light kiss, except for the fact he was holding my head in place. Like I would ever stand there and let him molest me? Never! I have standards and morals and scruples and principles and he's a much better kisser then I would have ever imagined-

No, no, no. I will not listen to that mutinous part of my head that liked it. Hormones don't get an opinion, because they're biased. Against me. Grrr...if he ever tries that again I'll kill him painfully and horribly. I didn't tell anyone else this, but my knees gave out as soon as he turned the corner. It was totally unexpected. I DON'T GET IT! Dammit, he has the whole female population of Watseka all over him and yet he just has to harass little old me!

I'm going to stop writing before my brain explodes.

Sincerely,

Kaoru Kamiya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Kaoru wrote an impassioned entry in her journal, Kenshin was being interrogated by his nosy friend, Sanosuke, on the verity of the rumors going around during lunch. The fact that Sano needed to pay attention in his worst class, Math, never occurred to him. Kenshin knew he'd have to lend Sano his homework later on.

"Kenshin, are you secretly dating Kamiya?"

"No, we're not dating." _'Yet. Unfortunately she really, really hates me.'_

"And you weren't making out with her in the closet yesterday?"

"No." _'It took an act of God just to hold her still long enough to even try kissing her. Trying to drag her into a closet would have to involve drugs.'_

"Are you taking Sheila Myers to the dance?" At the very mention of the hottest, most popular girl in school, every guy in a ten foot radius perked up to listen in.

"No." _'Over my dead body.'_ The guys all around sighed with relief. They all still had a chance. "I had someone else in mind." _'I wonder if I could threaten- I mean convince Kaoru to go to the dance with me.'_

"She's been hanging all over you for a week and you're still not taking her? Sheila's the hottest thing in this whole damn school." Katsu piped up.

"Not to mention the dumbest." Kenshin pointed out, finishing his class work and handing it in. Sano tried and failed to get a look at the answers. When Kenshin refused to help him, the rooster-head began writing in random numbers and mathematical terminology. He looked up hopefully at the red-head who was currently thinking about his encounter with Kaoru yesterday.

'_She's a pretty damn good kisser...I would fall for the one girl who hates my guts, wouldn't I? I hate my life...'_

"Hey, Kenshin." One of the younger, nerdier kids in his class asked unexpectedly. "Who are you taking to the dance?"

"Someone." Kenshin replied mysteriously. "I don't think she'll say yes though." _'Maybe if I gave her hallucinogens...'_

"Yeah, right." Sano snorted, breaking one of Kenshin's pencils in frustration. Kenshin threw the broken pencil pieces into the nearest trash can and sighed, grabbing Sano's notebook and demonstrating the first problem for him. If he had work to do, Kenshin thought, he wouldn't destroy his stuff.

The rooster-head grumbled ungratefully. It never failed to amaze him how Kenshin charmed the opposite sex. H was certain that even Kenshin-hating Kaoru Kamiya would go out with him if he asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the parking lot that afternoon, on her way out, that Kaoru experienced déjà vu in the form of an unwelcome surprise.

Said surprise was finding herself pinned to Kenshin's car by its owner. It was a nice car, shiny and black and expensive. The metal behind her was cold through her tee-shirt. Still, it was either the freezing metal or the warmer and more frightening Kenshin.

His arms were on either side of her, keeping her from bolting the way she wanted to. He was only a hair's breadth away, and she could feel warm breath against the side of her face as he leaned in.

The violet gleam had returned to his eyes, accompanied by the smirk.

'_How does he do that, anyway?'_

Standing so close to her worst enemy, she noticed that he smelled like ginger. Berating herself for her stupidity, she glared hatefully at him.

He was still smirking in a way that made her unaccountably nervous.

"Get off me," She hissed. "Do you get off of harassing me or what?"

"Or what." He murmured, watching her like a hawk might watch a mouse. The mental comparison of herself as prey wasn't really helping. "This isn't harassment, kitten, you just happen to be between me and my car."

"So get off and I'll leave, jackass." She snapped at him. His logic was pissing her off.

And then he kissed her. She fell back against the freezing car, somehow managing to push him off her. It didn't take too much effort; she had the impression he was letting her do it.

He was still too close. There were sparks of tension in the air all of a sudden.

"What do you want?" She was trying to be fierce, but her voice quavered treacherously.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you distracted me." he said. That smirk was yet again on his face, and anger bubbled in her chest, clearing the dazed feeling. She tried no to shrink against the car, wishing he would just ask whatever it was he wanted to so she could go home.

'_Stop it, Kaoru. Don't be afraid of him. He's just...'_

"Do you have a date for the dance yet?" She blinked at him in confusion.

'_Wait, what? What does the dance have to do with anything? Isn't he taking Sheila Myers?'_

"Dance?" She parroted dumbly. "No, I don't have a date."

"Then will you go with me?" Kenshin asked calmly. The fact that he had just murdered the dynamics of their relationship, Sheila's dreams, and the hopes of about three hundred girls didn't seem to bother him in the least.

'_He's drunk, or high, or deranged. Or I am. Something is very, very wrong with this delusion. Or nightmare. This isn't even possible...'_

"That was a yes or no question, kitten." He said impatiently. He'd been expecting a straight-up no, but Kaoru seemed to be lost in thought, or horror, or shock.

'_My world just crashed...and burned...and became infected with radioactive waste or something...and since when does he call me kitten?'_

While Kaoru' mind rambled incoherently, Kenshin ran out of patience and kissed her again. He caught her wrists this time so she couldn't push him off her.

It seemed like both eternity and no time at all before he pulled away, this time moving back far enough that she could run. She leaned against his car, catching her breath, one hand covering her mouth. She let her hand drop and then came over to him. He waited.

She slapped him as hard as she possibly could, but despite that he didn't even flinch.

"And just so we're clear, I'd rather rot in hell then be anywhere near you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the most popular pizza place in town, and thus the best place to have secret conversations without being overheard. Sitting in a booth tucked away in the corner, Misao, Megumi, and Kaoru eagerly ate veggie pizza as they waited for Kaoru to share her urgent news.

"Déjà vu is a bitch." The raccoon-girl said without preamble. "Kenshin kissed me twice in the parking lot yesterday."

"Start at the beginning, girl!" Misao said frantically. "How did that happen?"

"I was just leaving, and he randomly pinned me to his car. We talked for like a second, and then he kissed me. Then he had the nerve to ask me to the dance. Before I could answer him, he kisses me again!"

"What'd you say?" Megumi asked in a low voice. "You didn't say yes?"

"Of course not! I slapped him and told him I'd rather rot in hell!"

Misao shook her head. "No one's made any bets. I asked Sheila and Yumi. I just don't get it."

"Should we adopt the buddy system for you protection, raccoon?" Megumi said snidely. "Since he keeps pouncing on you whenever you're alone together."

"I can't let him scare me, Megumi." Kaoru insisted. "I have my pride."

"Was it any good?" Misao asked urgently. "Give me some details, Kaoru! You're like the only girl who can say she's been kissed by him!"

"It sucked." Kaoru snapped.

'_Right. Admit it, you liked it. Let's go and do that again.'_ A voice in her head laughed evilly.

Kaoru flushed slightly and covered it by eating more pizza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extreme hero-worship towards Winter Sapphire, who agreed to let me shamelessly steal her snapshot and do a spin-off fic. You've probably figured this out already, but I'll say it again: read the first snapshot of Winter Sapphire's Life Can Be Captured in a Snapshot or Two (called I Dare You To Move) first. Then and only then will this make any kind of sense.**

**Don't hurt me, people who want me to update my other fics. They're half-done; I just...needed to get this one out of my system. **

**Anywhere from one to three more chapters, depending.**

**Review!**


	2. Dance

_Wish I Had Moved_

_Part II_

First period was for gossiping, for laughing, for socializing and maybe even learning. First period, especially five days from the dance on Saturday, was the worst time for an assembly. Only the fact that it was about the dance kept Kaoru awake. She leaned on Misao, who leaned on a disgruntled Megumi, and they walked, swaying like drunkards into the auditorium. There the principal waited with a very long pointer and an enormous overhead screen.

The three filed into the front row and sat down gratefully. Kaoru leaned her head back to sleep, relishing the utter darkness of the room. It was like a movie theater- no one ever noticed what you were doing. Couples made out, answers to tests were exchanged, and occasionally drugs were distributed. Sleep was no problem, or so she thought. Something was touching her hair.

Turning around, she saw Kenshin sitting directly behind her. He was twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers. She jerked her hair out of his grasp, wising she hadn't broken her last hair tie this morning, and stared straight ahead. Misao was asleep next to her, and Megumi was somehow doing her makeup in a tiny compact without any light. She tried to sleep again, but it was hard to do without leaning her head into Kenshin's reach. Finally, she gave up and waited for the assembly to start.

"Good morning!" The principal called out to the crowd. The students made no attempt at enthusiasm, instead mumbling a greeting in reply before returning to their earlier pursuits.

"I'm sure some of you have heard of the Socially Equal School Program. For those of you who haven't, it's an organization that promotes fun, wholesome school activities. Their goals are to create perfect equality within high schools and their activities- like dances. So, this year with their help, we're going to help promote equality by banishing the usual system of bringing your own date. Instead, next period, you will all be assigned a buddy for the dance. You'll arrive with them, stay with them, and leave with them. Hopefully you'll all make new friends. In order to get into the dance, you must have the tickets you'll receive with your buddy's name. And just so you can get to know your buddy, today everyone will eat lunch with them as well. I hope that this new system will eliminate the conflicts that always seem to accompany these activities, and instead we'll have a safe, fun, socially correct dance."

There was a dead silence among the student body. Kaoru stared at the principal as though she were crazy. Assign them their dates? What the hell was that?

"Since we wanted to make sure everyone got a new person, we had a group of students of all grades help assign buddies. Now, if there is some problem, you can come to the guidance office and we'll help you resolve your conflicts. To help you better understand our goals, I have a slideshow I'd like to share. If you could all direct your attention to the screen?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao and Kaoru sat stiffly in their seats, watching with baited breath as their dance tickets were handed out. The seemingly harmless pieces of festive pink paper were in fact the weapons of mass destruction. Students were fidgeting, craning their necks, stabbing things with pencils, anything to relive the sudden stress. Misao was playing with her braid, wrapping it around her arm and then unwrapping it like it was a bandage. Kaoru was carving random words into the desk with her pencil.

The teacher stopped in front of Kaoru and laid a face-down ticket on her desk. Kaoru eagerly turned it over, her face falling as she saw just who she'd been assigned.

'_I'll put down money he was one of the students who helped assign "buddies"...I knew this system was rigged...'_

Misao was staring wide-eyed at her own ticket. Kaoru leaned over and saw with relief that it was her long-time crush, Aoshi Shinomori. She showed Misao her ticket, and Misao broke her pen in half. Ink spurted out onto the desk.

"They rigged it?" She said. "That sucks!"

"Tell me about it." Kaoru said, groaning. _'Looks like I'm rotting in hell after all.'_

When they were finally released to go to lunch, they met with Megumi in the hallway. She was stalking down toward them, tossing her hair angrily. "I got assigned Sagara." She told them. "I have to eat with him!"

"Definitely rigged." Kaoru sighed. "I got Kenshin and Misao got Aoshi."

"At least we can all have lunch together." Misao offered. She bounced up and down at the thought of lunch with Aoshi.

"Yeah." Kaoru snorted, pulled her bag up on her shoulder and picking up her pace as she walked. Her heels clicked loudly on the floor. "We'll be like one big, happy family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really, really hate you." Kaoru said, holding her head in her hands. She had to admit that Kenshin was indeed nefarious. He had somehow gotten the other four to leave for perfectly plausible reasons, leaving him alone with Kaoru in an empty classroom.

"I know." He said cheerfully. "What should I pick you up for the dance?"

"Seven forty-five." Kaoru yawned. "Dance starts at eight, right?"

"You don't want me to buy you dinner? There's this great Mexican place I know..." He wheedled. _'When in doubt, offer food...'_

"What part of 'rot in hell' didn't you understand?" Kaoru asked dully. "If I didn't have to do this, we would never have this conversation."

"I'll make you dance with me." He threatened.

"You'll get your ass kicked is what'll end up happening." She growled at him.

"Yeah, right." He played with a lock of hair almost lazily, and she tugged it out of his gap. He picked it up again and laughed. She scowled at him, yanking her hair away.

"I'd like to see you try and hit me, kitten."

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

Kaoru stood up, stretched, and grabbed her bag, intending to go somewhere else until the bell rang and she could retreat to her classroom.

'_At least he hasn't started the spontaneous kissing thing again...'_

And as if he had heard her thought, she was suddenly between him and the wall. He wasn't kissing her, only looking at her. Her pulse jumped, and she was sure he could hear her heart dancing in her chest. She tried to push him away, but he didn't even feel it.

"Get off." She ordered. He only bent his head closer. _'If I asked him to come closer, would he back away? Probably not...he'd probably listen to me and kiss me some more...which is bad!'_

His eyes were shining amethyst again, a bright, unearthly color that made her spine tingle. It was so distracting, the way his eye color melted from amber to violet whenever he looked at her...

"Your-your eyes changed color." She blurted out. Mentally slapping herself, she waited for his sardonic comment.

"Yes, they do that." He drawled. Their eyelashes were almost tangled, noses brushing, arms pulling her closer then she could have ever dreamed. His lips were barely touching hers when they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey! Kenshin!"

Her knees and palms stung from her crash to the ground. She leaned on the wall behind her, panting a little. Kenshin was now a good three feet away from her, sitting on the floor as though they hadn't almost been caught in a compromising situation.

'_There are girls in this school who would kill to be between Kenshin and a wall, and yet he continues to bother me...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the dress from hell, and Kaoru wanted no part of it.

It was cream-colored, patterned with black paisley. There was a crimson band just beneath her bust. The hemline fell to the knee. But the single worst thing about this dress was that it was strapless.

Misao was putting sparkly things into her hair, and Megumi was filing her nails into perfect roundness. There was tasteful makeup on her face, and jewelry around her neck. Earrings dangled invitingly on either side of her head.

Kaoru sat there, tired from two hours of the evils of playing "dress the Kaoru" with her two best friends. When they finished with her hair and nails, and tried to drag her into the bathroom so she could see herself in the mirror, she put her foot down.

"I don't care what I look like." She insisted. "I'm sure that you've done a good job with me-"

"You will look at yourself even if I have to hold your eyelids open for you! Okay?" Misao grabbed her head and pointed it at the full-length mirror.

"Do you want him to pounce on me?" She asked. "Because this dress is just asking for it."

"So you'd rather look ugly." Megumi said incredulously.

"Hell, yeah!"

"Too bad. You will look unbearably hot, and you will like it...or else." Misao informed her.

The sound of a car passing brought them all to the window. A shiny black vehicle was parked right outside her house. Kaoru saw two other cars, presumably Sano's and Aoshi's, park behind him. The three guys started walking up the drive.

The girls waited patiently for Koshijiro, Kaoru's father, to call them down. Misao nervously examined herself in the mirror. Her bizarre, electric blue dress was short with a plunging neckline. Megumi didn't even look at herself, but the tapping of her nails against the bedpost betrayed her anxiety. The older girl's dress was long, forest green, and off the shoulder. Its elegance suited her perfectly.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru walked slowly to the door and descended the other two at he heels. Not wanting to look eager, Kaoru let them go in front of her. She stopped on the last step for a moment, steeling herself for the horrors that awaited her. Then she went over to greet Kenshin for her father's benefit- no good in letting him know how much she hated her 'date.'

After a few tense moments, the three couples exited. After exchanging hugs and promises to sneak into a restroom and text each other, they set off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the hell did you get a driver's license?" Kaoru asked weakly. She was leaning on the side of his car in the restaurant parking lot, panting. "You were doing eighty!"

He laughed. "I've never even been ticketed."

"Did you rig that, too?" She asked.

"I don't rig things. I'm just extremely lucky."

That wicked purple spark was back, and a little pang of excitement bubbled up in her chest. She stomped on it mentally.

'_Well, I am on a date-ish type thing with the hottest guy in school...even if I hate him...and he broke every speed limit between here and my house...'_

Yellow Mexicana, the restaurant, was aptly named. All the furniture, all of the walls, even the floor was yellow. They served yellow corn chips and yellow salsa and cheese, and there was no meal that didn't come with their special sunshine sauce. However, the aroma coming from the kitchen was divine, and Kaoru sniffed appreciatively.

A waitress recognized Kenshin on sight and led them to a back table in the corner. She gave them canary-colored menus, with black, curling script. Sipping her waer, akoru struggled to read the fancy lettering.

"I recommend the special." Kenshin offered.

"Do you now. Are you planning to drug my food?"

"No. Are you planning to poison mine?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know I drugged your water."

"Can we just order?"

"Sure." A waitress scurried over and efficiently took their orders before leaving them to make civil conversation. At least, Kenshin tried to make civil conversation.

"You look nice."

"Whatever."

"You're not much of a conversationalist...or you're awed by my presence."

Her head snapped up and her eyes flashed with anger. "Excuse me? Why would I bother talking to you?"

"So you are awed by me?"

"Awed by your ego, maybe."

"Presence, ego, same thing."

"So you admit you're full of it?"

"I admit nothing."

"Hmph."

"You don't believe anything I say, do you?"

"I have problems with your so-called sincerity. You do seem to enjoy playing with me."

'I could have worded that better...'

"I haven't lied to you yet, kitten."

Thankfully, their food arrived before Kaoru could accidentally say something humiliating. Digging into her meal, she found it was as delicious as Kenshin had promised. Watching her face brighten, he resisted the urge to touch her face and ate his food unwillingly. When she was done, she pushed her white plate away. Kenshin was already done, watching her with amusement.

"Dessert?" He asked.

Kaoru shuddered. There were too many ways to interpret that single word for her to be comfortable. "No."

One of the ever-attentive waitresses ran over with the check. She laid it in the middle if the table, cleared their plates, and turned into the kitchen. As soon as she was looking away, they both grabbed for the bill. He was quicker and held it out of her reach while he signed it and counted off his money.

"We're splitting it!" She protested.

"That would be rude, Kaoru. And I know you...disapprove of rudeness."

"Give me that! You can't just pay for everything!" She protested loudly. He ignored her, signed the receipt, and gave the bill to one of the waitresses before she could say anything else. She followed him out angrily, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. When they got into the car, she slammed her door and violently nearly cracked he buckle on her seatbelt while fastening it. He made o comment on her rough treatment of his car, only held her hand while he drove despite hr best efforts to reclaim it. It didn't slow him down; the speedometer still stayed above fifty until they pulled into the school parking lot.

As they walked towards the open double doors of the school, Kaoru had to watch her footing. The gravel didn't agree with her stilettos, and since Kenshin was forcibly holding her arm linked with his, she ended up leaning on him. Cursing Misao and Megumi for putting her into the spiky heels, she yelped when Kenshin grabbed her around the waist and half-carried her into the school. He didn't let her down until they reached the gymnasium door and handed in their tickets.

The decorating theme was sparkly, or so it seemed to Kaoru's eyes. The walls were hung with silver, glittery sheets, and there were balloons and streamers with sequins tied to everything. The lighting had been softened, and there were well-dressed couples milling around while the DJ got set up.

They were standing in the middle of the area that was supposed to be the dance floor when the music started. No one danced however.

"Why is there ballroom dancing music playing?" Kaoru asked.

"Parent complaint. Something about exposing youth to sexual content being immoral." Kenshin said idly. "I don't suppose you know how to dance?"

"I know perfectly well how to dance. I just choose not to with you."

"Right. Admit it, Kaoru, you can't dance at all, can you?" Kenshin jibed.

"I can so dance." She sniffed.

"Prove it." He challenged. "What, are you scared?"

"Scared? Why you-fine!"

'_I'll bet he can't dance at all...'_

As it turned out, Kenshin danced effortlessly and gracefully. It almost made her jealous. She'd seen him on their kendo team, but it hadn't occurred to her that those skills might apply to dance. She let him lead, and regretted it when he held her a little bit closer than necessary.

It was easy to forget who she was dancing with.

They were the best on the floor. A crowd was gathering to watch them dance. Some even tried to imitate, with mixed results.

A casual look at the clocks surprised her.

'_Have we really been at it for two hours?'_ Now that she was aware of the time, a slight pain in her feet attracted her attention. She jerked from Kenshin's grasp.

He followed her to the wall and herded her into a dark corner.

'_This is a really bad habit...he really, really, really likes dark corners...you'd think I would have learned to avoid them by now...'_

She felt unreasonably warm. Kenshin was an assault on all of her senses...the way his eyes melted from amber to violet when he looked at her, the low voice he took when he spoke to her, the smell of ginger, the feel of his arms, wrapped around her whenever she let her guard slip...she forced herself not to think of taste.

'_I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think he liked me or something...'_

"Kenshin, do you-"

WEE-OOO!

Some idiot had just pulled the fire alarm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muahahaha...cliffhanger. Thanks for all the reviews! Winter Sapphire thanks for mentioning my poor imitation in your story! I feel special now...Depending on how many reviews I get, the last part will be up. Earliest will be latest today, latest will be Wednesday. After that I'm going on vacation...so...no updates til the new year after next week!**


	3. Chance

_Wish I Had Moved_

_Part III_

She was wet from the fire sprinklers, and cold from the cool night air, and in pain from all the dancing.

The last thing she needed was an awkward moment with Kenshin. She didn't want to stand on her front porch, caught in a twisted staring match. She didn't want to blush and turn away. And Kaoru definitely didn't want Kenshin to sweep her up and kiss her.

But it happened anyway.

"Mmph!" She yanked herself out of his arms, shivering slightly in the cold. She didn't dare look at him, preferring the ground, but she heard a sigh. The sound of footsteps going down the porch stairs echoed in her ears.

"Kenshin, do you-do you _like_ me?" She asked. He stopped halfway down the stairs and looked back at her. To her relief he was smiling.

"Have you really only just figured that out, kitten?"

He continued down the stairs, down the driveway, and turned the corner. She heard a car start and drive off.

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed." She grumbled, letting herself in and slamming the door shut. "Jackass..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing that the Watseka High student body was good at, it was spreading gossip like butter on bread. Rumors flew back and forth like a tennis ball between experienced players. Girls did it everywhere- in the halls, at lunch, during class. Guys generally kept it to the locker rooms and casual conversation.

Most of it was harmless and trivial. It caused only faint ripples in the pond of high school. It meant very little, and was quickly forgotten.

The rumors buzzing around this morning, however, were like tidal waves rushing onto the shore. If there hadn't been eyewitnesses, no one would have dared believe it.

"Are you telling me," Sheila rounded on one on her braver sycophants. "That Kenshin kissed Kaoru?"

The girl nodded. "They were at lunch, and he came over to talk to her, and then he-"

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to believe crap like that!" She raged. "Kaoru hates Kenshin!"

"She didn't like it! Sheila, I was there! Sitting two tables away!"

She stopped, looking at the mousy girl next to her. "You were there? Tell me exactly what happened."

"Okay, so the administrator leaves during lunch. Right after she goes, Kenshin comes over to Kaoru's table. He stands there, and they talked."

"About what?" Sheila shrieked.

"I don't know, but Kaoru got mad, I think. She stood up. They were arguing or something. And then he bent her back over the table and kissed her. He dropped her back onto her seat. And then he left. The administrator came back, and I don't know what happened after that."

The taller of the two sighed. She waved off the sycophant who retreated. The bell rang, sending her scurrying to her classroom. Sheila ducked in right on time, sitting down n her seat and pulling out her perfectly organized binder and pencil pouch. She turned and smiled at Kenshin, who sat next to her. He didn't even notice her, intent on the teacher's directions on the board. An inattentive substitute read a novel in the corner, feet propped up on the desk.

Sheila lived three blocks down from Kaoru in a custom built mansion. She had a private limo that changed colors once a month and a movie theater in her basement. If you could want it, she had it. With money, looks, and a certain sly charm, Sheila had never found herself wanting for anything or anyone.

Except for Kenshin Himura. She had been mildly interested in him their first year, but she'd dated a succession of sports captains and rich boys that year to up her image. It wasn't until later, when one of her sycophants had dated Sagara, that she had become seriously interested in him. The problem was that he didn't seem to care for her at all.

It was insulting, in a way. Never before had a guy ever not given her a second glance. Sheila had never thought Kenshin would be such a challenge. And knowing why he'd been so distant made her blood boil.

Kaoru Kamiya infuriated her. They'd been enemies since elementary school. Always, Sheila would manage to take what Kaoru wanted. And now the tables had turned the one thing Sheila wanted was all Kaoru's.

Clenching her teeth slightly, she forced herself to relax. _'Raccoon-girl can't possibly hold Kenshin's attention for long. Not with the way she's treated him. Right?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to practice today?" Misao asked.

She and Kaoru were outside the front doors, waiting for Megumi. While their older friend made up a test, they sat on the steps and talked.

"They cancelled it. I'm going home." Kaoru answered.

"I can't believe Kenshin did that today. The whole school is talking about it."

"Sheila Myers has been sending me dirty looks all day. I gotta watch my back- she'll sic her posse on me."

"What are they going to do? Claw you with their fake nails?" Misao laughed.

Kaoru laughed too. "True. I guess I shouldn't worry too much about Sheila."

"Definitely. Worry about Kenshin. What were you two talking about at lunch? I couldn't figure out what you were saying."

"Oh- we were talking about something he said last night."

"You said that he was trying to mess with your head! Come on, Kaoru, spill it!"

"Um, I asked if he liked me-"

"You what?"

"-and then he said something like 'have you just figured it out?'" Kaoru omitted his little pet name for her because she knew Misao would rag on her for the rest of her life if she shared that detail.

Misao blinked. "Kenshin said that he liked you?"

"Not in so many words, and he was probably lying to mess with me so it's not important."

"Not important? It explains all the pouncing. It makes sense!"

"You're giving me that look, Misao. Don't even think about it."

"Oh, all right. I won't carry out my plans."

"Just forget I ever told you! Don't make any plans and don't-eep!" Kenshin popped up out of nowhere, draping an arm over Kaoru's shoulder.

"Where did you come from and why didn't you stay there?" Kaoru asked. She turned to Misao and found that her friend was gone, the tip of her braid just visible as she dashed through the doors.

'_I just told her not to do anything and already she abandons me!'_

"Hello."

"Goodbye." She made to leave and he followed her down the steps, through the parking lot (she consciously avoided his car) and to he bike rack.. When she started to mount her bike, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"No." She replied. "I want to make it home in one piece, not several."

"Because riding your bike home is so very safe." He said, disbelievingly.

"It is." She insisted. "And your driving sucks."

"Then you can drive." He bribed.

"What would I do with my bike?"

"Lock it in the shed. I've got keys." He waved them merrily in her face.

"Fine. But don't try anything or I swear, I'll-I'll castrate you with a blunt object. Slowly."

Kenshin stared at her oddly. "That is sick, evil, and disturbed. But it wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Kaoru challenged.

"Because if you were close enough to try it, castration would be the last thing on your mind." He enjoyed her blush for a few seconds before hauling her bike away while she was trying to formulate a response that wouldn't humiliate her further.

"Hey! Give me back my bike!"

"Ride with me and I'll return it...tomorrow morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want some ice cream?"

"Huh?" Kaoru looked at him. "Pay attention n to the road, bike-thief."

"Do you like ice cream?" Kenshin asked.

"Who doesn't like ice cream?" Kaoru shot back.

"There's this one place hidden around here that sells the best ice cream you've ever had. My treat."

"No thanks- you might drug it."

"And if I promise not to drug your ice cream?" Kenshin wheedled. He took a sudden turn and Kaoru grabbed the seat with white-knuckled hands.

"if you let me drive from there to my house." She replied.

"Fine." He stopped abruptly and she almost hit her head. Slowly undoing her seatbelt, she hurled herself from the car.

Kenshin got out calmly and pointed to a hidden door on an alleyway. "In there."

She eyed in suspiciously. "Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?"

"You're unnecessarily paranoid. It's really good ice cream."

"Bet I've had better." She grumbled.

"You're on. But no lying."

"If I win, you have to leave me alone for two months."

"Then if I win, you have to go out to dinner with me this weekend."

Kaoru gulped. "You're on."

The inside of the seedy-looking store was clean and bright. They had a myriad of flavors and toppings, and the cashier behind the counter made suggestions.

Kaoru ordered chocolate custard with caramel, hot fudge, and brownie chunks. Kenshin ordered vanilla.

"How can you eat plain vanilla?" She asked curiously while their orders were prepared. "it's so...plain."

"I like it." He replied. "How can you eat that much chocolate?"

"There can never be too much chocolate." She informed him, sticking out her tongue childishly.

The cashier gave them their ice cream, and Kenshin picked up a spoon and began eating his from the cone..

"Why are you using a spoon if you have a cone?"

"Because it gets all messy if I lick it. Stop stalling and eat your ice cream."

She did, cautiously tasting it, and then grabbing a spoon and digging in. Ignoring Kenshin's raised eyebrow, she polished it off in record time.

"You win." Kaoru said sulkily.

"Is Saturday fine for you?"

"Yeah. Seven." She said, trying not to look panicked. "I should have lied."

He laughed at her confession and dragged her back out to the car, pelting her with questions about where she wanted to go.

'_Hopefully we'll go somewhere with no dark corners...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days, one really good Italian dinner, and forty-seven kisses later, Kaoru found herself being badgered by her friends before school. Various strange and irritating circumstances had left them at school an hour too early.

"He asked you to date him?"

"Yes, Misao. In those words. And I turned him down."

"Poor guy." Megumi said. "He's being nice to you, and you won't even give him a chance."

"No, I won't. Why should I?" She asked.

Misao shook her, making her dizzy. "You're crazy. At least give him a chance! You can always dump him later!"

"Even if I wanted to, it's too late now." Kaoru said in exasperation.

"Tell him you changed your mind." Megumi urged.

"I didn't. Why should I go beg because of what you think I should be doing?" She asked. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She didn't actually need to go, but their behavior was grinding her last nerve. It was her choice not to date him. Why was everyone set on them? For once, Kaoru agreed with Sheila Myers.

"Here early, kitten?"

"My dad had an early meeting." She didn't bother looking at him. No one else would have dared to call her that.

"Still hate me?"

"Yup."

"You're in denial." He said flatly. "One day you will realize you don't hate me at all, and are concealing a deep, subconscious passion for me."

"And let me guess- it'll be too late?"

"No, I'll wait for you."

"I'm not in denial about anything. You're just a jerk." She snapped. "Leave me alone."

"I wasn't lying when I said I liked you. I thought it was obvious."

Kaoru flipped around. "You didn't say that."

"It was implied."

"Implied! You could have just said it straight out."

"I just did. You want to sneak out and grab some coffee?"

"No, I'd rather- wait, coffee? As in caffeine?"

"Is that a yes?"

"If you know how to do this without getting caught. I have a reputation to maintain, you know."

"A reputation as what?"

"As a good person." _'As someone who loathes you from the very core of her being.'_

"A good person who castrates people?"

"Very funny. I'll do it, you know."

"Right, of course. What kind of coffee do you want?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This may or may not be the final chapter. I don't know if I like the ending, so I'm leaving it to the reviewers. **

**Thanks for all of the feedback!**


	4. Dense

_Wish I Had Moved_

_Part IV_

"Sorry, Kenshin, I didn't hear you. I thought you said you liked Kaoru Kamiya." Sano laughed at the ridiculous notion.

"You heard me just fine, Sano." Kenshin wished he could just not tell Sano anything- sometimes his friend could be a total moron- but he knew Kaoru would never believe he was serious about her if he didn't tell his closest friends.

Sano dropped his water bottle on Kenshin's foot. He kicked it away impatiently.

"You know that she hates you, right?"

"Yes, Sano, I know. She'll get over it. Probably."

"Or you're wasting your time on the ugliest thing in the school."

"Just ask Megumi out, Sano."

"What- how- I never said that I-"

"Everyone knows, Sano, even Megumi. Go, ask her out, and stop bothering me. Actually, I'll come with you; I want to ask Kaoru something."

Sano didn't miss the evil smile that spread over Kenshin's face as they approached the girl's table. He was about to make trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brownie?"

Kaoru eyed the delicious desserts warily. "Are you going to drug me and take me to Star Shine Point?" She referred to the premier spot for teens to park and make out, or worse.

"Eat the brownie, Kaoru, you know you want to." That was true. She did want to, even though her instincts were telling her no good could come of eating the food offered by the devil. Slowly, she took a tiny nibble, waiting for some drug-induced side effect. When nothing happened, she shrugged and finished it in a few seconds.

Bewildered, she looked at him. "This is good." She said, helping herself to another one. "You never told me you could bake..."

"I can cook, too. I live alone, so I feed myself. If you want, you can always come over and I'll make you dinner..."

"Do you honestly think I'll ever come to your apartment alone?" She asked skeptically. "After yesterday's little incident?"

"One of these days, Kaoru..." Kenshin didn't bother to finish that sentence. His eyes, suddenly purple, were doing all the talking for him. "We'll be late. Let's go."

Kaoru looked at his expression and shivered despite the warmth of the school. One of these days, indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How does it feel to be graduating?" Kaoru asked him. "You can vote, too, but that's not important."

"It's okay. I have a job for the summer, and then I'm off to higher education." Kenshin said. "And voting is important."

"Both of the options suck, so no, it doesn't matter. At least you're not going to college far away." She sighed. "I will miss you. If you do not write to me, I will send you anthrax letters or something."

"I'll write, Kaoru, don't kill me." He encouraged her. "I have to go-meet me after the ceremony."

"Okay."

The ceremony went as planned. The valedictorian made the traditional speech, and all of the students got their diplomas without falling. The afterwards, where parents were crying and friends were hugging in farewell, was less organized. In the ensuing chaos, no one noticed Kenshin slip off with Kaoru into the parking lot and drive off.

They parked outside his apartment and a clingy Kaoru cut off the circulation to Kenshin's arm as they went up the stairs and into the apartment.

"It feels weird to think of high school without you." Kaoru commented. She was trying very hard not to cry. She peered anxiously at him. "Are you going to dump me now so you can be free to date hot college girls like Sheila Myers?"

"Why do you turn everything into a discussion about Sheila Myers? I wouldn't date her if my life depended on it. She's creepy."

"So it's other hot college girls?"

"There are no other girls. I'm not going to dump you- you'll be in college in a year anyway." Kenshin assured her. He opened a jar on his kitchen counter and handed her a cupcake. "Eat this; it'll make you feel better."

"Now I feel fat." Kaoru sniffed, taking a big bite out of the pastry and swallowing. "If I get fat, will you dump me?"

"I think you're the one trying to dump me, kitten. Do you want to be free to date people who you can see more often?"

"No. I'm a nicer person than you." She finished the cupcake and hugged him. "What are you going to do with the rest of your life?"

"I don't know."

"You do know. You still won't tell me what your planned career is? You're mean." She pushed him away. "Are there more cupcakes?"

"Help yourself." Kenshin shoved the jar at her. She squealed with joy and attacked them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we going to the same college?"

"Because I got a scholarship, idiot." Kaoru replied. She pulled his hair. "What kind of shampoo are you using? Your hair is so much shinier than mine!"

He pulled her fingers off his ponytail and sighed. "I don't know. Cheap shampoo, that's all I know. I have no money."

"Why do you have no money?"

"Because I spent it."

"On what?" She asked suspiciously. She tugged at his arm. "What's that you have in your hand?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Kenshin said, slowly backing away towards the safety of the bedroom. Kaoru grabbed him by the hair and hauled him over, prying his fingers open. In them was a blue velvet box, like you might get in a jewelry store. She looked curiously at him.

"What's this?"

"Your engagement ring." He told her.

"Oh, okay. I thought it might be for your other girlfriend." She said, relieved. She went into the kitchen and reached into the top cupboard to retrieve a glass. Kenshin snuck off while she was distracted, waiting for it to sink in. She didn't register what he had said until she had filled the glass with water.

"Wait- engagement ring? Was that your idea of a proposal?" She went into his bedroom and found him sitting there on the bed.

"Is this outrage a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Obviously it's a yes, idiot! Give me that! It's mine!" She snatched her ring out of his hand, fumbling with the box and excitedly examining the simple band. It was twisted white and yellow gold, with no stone.

"Do you like it?" Kenshin asked, sliding the ring onto her finger. She held it up to the light, watching the reflections against the metal with interest.

"It's so pretty. I love it..." Kaoru said dreamily. "That was an awful proposal, you moron..."

"I just wanted to see if you'd notice." He confessed.

"I'm a smart person, Kenshin." She informed him primly. She lay down on the bed and giggled madly. "I'm getting married..."

Kenshin just smiled. She was a little strange, but she was as of now his fiancée.

"Aren't you glad I waited for you?"

She gave him a look, and then sighed in defeat. "Thank you for not giving up on me. Okay?"

"I love you too, kitten."

The End


End file.
